Ciel Sebastian Grell Zim Dib Hoorah!
by idontwanttodothis
Summary: The sexies are getting it oooonnnn.


**STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS K**

"I GOT A FUCKING CAT =D" EXCLAIMED SEBASTIAN WHICH HE DOESN'T DO BUT NOW HE DID BECAUSE HE HAD A FUCKING CAT. Ciel was unappreciative. He was all like " -_-' another one?" because he doesn't appreciate the finer things in life. And Sebastian was all like "YEA". And his face was all like:  
=D Only he wasn't an emoticon.

"Get rid of it" said the faggot very, very, very, very, sternly. And Sebastian was all like:  
|D Only he didn't have a unibrow.

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, STINK-BEAST! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMALLLL!" Zim yelled as he was running away from Dib, because Dib was chasing after him like the asshole he was. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW ZIM! I'M GONNA CAPTURE YOU AND SELL YOU TO SCINTISTS SO THEY CAN RUN HORRIBLE TESTS ON YOU 8D " Dib yelled as he was coming after him.

"NOO! I AM ZIIIIIMMMM!" Yelled Zim as he ran faster. He was too dumb to use his PAK legs, so that's why he's not getting away from Dib very well.

So Zim rraaannn, he ran so far awaaayyy. Until he came upon a mansion. This was the most beautiful human-filth house thing he had ever seen. But he didn't think so. He jumped through a window to the basement, and Dib, ignoring the fact that he could get arrested for this, followed after him. What a dummy.

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER OTHER SIDE OF TOWN…

"GEE. I sure am HORNY," said Grell to himself. So then he went to go find Sebastian in hopes of getting naked pictures of him.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MANSION…

"But look how fluffy and adorable he isss =D" said Sebastian. Seriously, he was being really gay right now, but he's just so manly it doesn't even seem gay at all.

"I'm allergic get rid of it. Along with the other 500 of them you have hiding in that closet," said Ciel like only he could.

"BUT KITTIIIEESSSSSS!" exclaimed gay fairy manly boy.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER YOU-"  
"NOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU HORRIBLE WORM THING!" exclaimed a mysterious voice from downstairs that cut off Ciel's faggotry. Then a vase a broke. It was horrible.

"Go find out what that was -_-," said Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord," said Sebastian as he went to go beat up some mother fuckers.

So Sebastian gets to where Zim and Dib are and for some reason that won't be explained they've ripped each other's clothes off and Sebastian was all like:  
POKER FACE. So he was all like fuck yea, and took his clothes off, too. Zim and Dib weren't initially trying to fuck, but Sebastian was so sexy, that now they are. And it is the sexiest threesome you will ever know.

Well just at that moment, Grell comes waltzing through the door without even knocking first, that faggot. Well, at the sight of Sebastian naked, Grell exploded. Organs everywhere! But thankfully he's like all immortal an' shit. So he just glued himself back together and decided to have an orgasm right then and there.

With all the commotion of Grell exploding and then having a really loud, necessary, orgasm; Ciel is all like wtf. So he goes downstairs and the sight makes him go all like

ME GUSTA

So then he took off his clothes.

Alright, so then it's pretty obvious they all started fucking. Grell sort of jumped on Sebastian, so now those two are getting it on in the corner. Ciel and Zim are fucking on the couch because that's just really damn sexy. And Dib was the odd man out so he started raping Finny who happened to be walking by. Poor Finny D=

But Finny is like overly mega strong. So he flung Dib against the wall and went on his merry way. Then Dib had a sad. So he joined Ciel and Zim. Yay for threesomes =D

THEN A FUCKING HUGE ASS METEOR CRASHES THROUGH THE GODDAMN CEILING AND JOINS THE ORGY. Only it didn't do anything. It's a rock.

Grell makes damn awesome orgasms man. OR MAYBE SEBASTIAN'S PENIS IS JUST THAT AWESOME.

Any who, Sebastian ass fucked everyone in the house and got like, 3 of them pregnant. .

CHAPTAR 2

Later that evening, Dib turned Zim into the evil scintists and they ran horrible tests on him. Zim was very angry at Dib. And then Zim found out he was pregnant with a demon child. DEMONS! It was twins =D

Ciel also found out he was pregnant with Sebastian. Hooray for morning sickness and bigger boobs! =D

WTF GRELL IS PREGNANT TOO GODDAMMIT HE CAN'T SUPPORT A CHILD. Oh well, shit happens. Yes he's pregnant.

SEBASTIAN IS PREGNANT TOO. GRELL'S CHILD, WHO KNEW! I'm so anti-climactic I know. Deal with it.

NINE MONTHS LATER….

The evil scintists are raising Zim's babies as their own because they killed Zim and used his body parts for decoration on their Christmas tree. Yea, that's all they used him for. Ha ha, Dib, looks like you lost your chance at exposing aliens lolol. They named one alien demon child Claude. Claude took after his father and killed the evil scintists with silverware. It was horrible. Claude later grew up to be a faggot, trying to steal his father's master's soul. What a dick. He even took his silverware trick. Bastard. The other child, Hannah, was a faggot.

Ciel gave births to a faggot named Alois. Seriously, he was a faggot. So Ciel dumped him in a river. And then he ended up at some place. It was horrible.

Sebastian ate his baby and Grell fucked his, the end.

After Ciel died, Sebastian got married to Grell, just like everyone wanted =D. And then Sebastian's next master was the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek. It was horrible. Grell and Sebastian had several more babies together. They used them to play softball with. It was the best game ever. FUCKING EVER.

And Dib hung himself.

ZE END.


End file.
